


Who Cares If It's Wrong?

by grahamhannah53



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama coach Kakashi, Drunk Uchiha Sasuke, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Smut, Team 7 is in Drama Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamhannah53/pseuds/grahamhannah53
Summary: "It was only the first ten minutes of the first day of their senior year, and Naruto had already started a fight."(Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are pining idiots and the entire drama club us done with them. Kakashi never catches any breaks and is really glad that these idiots are seniors.)





	Who Cares If It's Wrong?

 

 

It was only the first ten minutes of the first day of their senior year, and Naruto had already started a fight. 

“Hey, jackass, watch it!”

Sasuke, side by side with Sakura, passively watched the offending underclassman jock as he turned around, towering over Naruto like some behemoth. (Seriously, whatever parents were feeding their kids these days had to be filled with some sort of growth hormones or something.)

“Are you talking to me, punk?” the jock demanded, folding his arms across his jersey and widening his stance. “Because I'm not I'm the mood for bullshit.”

Sasuke sighed. He hoped he wouldn't have to intervene. It would be such a shame to hospitalize someone so early in the year. Besides, he distinctly remembered promising Sakura (who was having a natural-born heart attack as she stood next to him, looking on) that he'd behave and make Naruto do the same-- at least until after lunch. 

“Yeah, I'm talking to you. Do you see any other goat-looking asshole picking on freshmen?” Naruto growled, somehow managing to appear intimidating despite looking  _ up _ at the guy. 

“Why don't you shut your fucking mouth and mind your own business, faggot?”

No one was shocked when Naruto threw the first punch. 

Admittedly, Sasuke wanted to sit back and let the fight happen-- that guy really did deserve the pummeling Naruto was going to give him, and it would be  _ quite  _ a show for Sasuke to enjoy-- but if Sasuke didn't stop it, a teacher would, and that would not end well. So as usual, Sasuke ended up coming to the rescue of the dashing, arrogant, reckless prince not-so-charming that always managed to get himself in a scrape.

Sasuke inhaled, then exhaled, and was ready.

His pulse swift and smooth despite the rush of adrenaline through his body, Sasuke grabbed a handful of Naruto’s atrociously orange jacket and threw him backwards hard enough to slam him against the lockers and turned to face the shell-shocked douche that obviously hadn't anticipated anything but easy pickings for that day's fight. 

_ Oh well, _ Sasuke thought, a smile creeping to his face unbidden.  _ He shouldn't have used a slur. _

When the jock finally regained his senses, he aimed a punch right at Sasuke’s face, but it felt like slow motion to his older, more experienced opponent. Sasuke caught the guy's fist and used his forward momentum to deliver a punch of his own straight into the jock’s solar plexus. Immediately following the punch, Sasuke grabbed his opponent’s face and slammed it against his knee, sending the poor fool stumbling backwards with a grunt of pain. 

“Do you yield?” Sasuke asked, veins on fire. “It's alright if you say you do.”

The jock nodded, glaring up at him from the floor. 

_ Idiot.  _

“Here's a lesson for you-- don't fuck with me or my friends if you want to survive long enough to graduate,” Sasuke intoned, never once raising his voice. “And hey kid? Be careful who you call faggot. Naruto may be straight but I'm sure as hell not.”

The entire student body of Kohona High chose that moment to lose their shit.

  
  


***

  
  


It was honestly not at all surprising that Sakura ended up right beside her boys at the principal's office on the first day of school, but she had hoped that they could just have  _ one year _ to be normal for once. Always--  _ always--  _ they ended up here, sitting on the couch that was  _ just  _ big enough for the three of them, staring at the wall and waiting for their turn. 

(Currently, Shikamaru was making faces at them through the glass door of the office as the principal shuffled through his file. He’d gotten busted for smoking on school grounds  _ again _ , he'd told them before the principal had called him in _.  _ At least he was legal this time.)

“Sakura, quit shaking your leg,” Sasuke requested, placing his hand on her knee to still her jittering. “You're making me.dizzy.”

Oh, she was making  _ him _ dizzy alright. Sure. As if. 

“You're not the boss of her,” Naruto grumbled. 

“If she had an issue with it, she'd have addressed it with me herself. Stop sulking because I broke up your fight,” Sasuke huffed folding his arms. 

“I'm not sulking because you broke up my fight.”

“No, you're right. You're sulking because we're getting in trouble because I broke up your fight.”

Sakura felt nauseous. “Can you guys stop for like three seconds? I'm nervous.”

“Sakura, you aren't even in trouble, you're just here because we're here,” Naruto frowned. “You could leave, you know.”

_ And give up my seat squished between the the two hottest guys in the school? Yeah, right. _

“I could, but I wouldn't leave you guys.”

“Are you sure?” Sasuke asked, dark eyes full of concern.

“Yeah, we're big boys, Sakura, we can handle ourselves if you'd rather be in class,” Naruto confirmed, leaning into her side even further.

Sakura knew that wasn't quite true. 

Naruto was shaken up. Anyone who didn't know him wouldn't notice, but Sakura  _ knew, _ even if she somewhat wished she didn't. It was all in his eyes-- the confusion, the confliction, the little bit of hurt-- and Sakura knew that he felt the same way that she did. That is to say, they both wanted the answer to the same question. 

If Sasuke wasn't straight, then why hadn't he told them?

“There's nowhere else for me to be besides with my favorite Neanderthals,” Sakura smiled gently, placing her hands over each of theirs that was nearest hers.

A few peaceful moments afterward, the door to the principal’s office swung open and Shikamaru sauntered out like a proud peacock, smirking with his usual self-satisfied air.

“Sasuke, you’re up next,” Shikamaru grinned. “Have fun with your interrogation.”

Sakura felt more than saw Sasuke’s eye roll.

As soon as the door closed behind Sasuke, Naruto fixed Sakura with a pitiful look usually reserved for sad, cute puppies and baby sea lions.

“I never knew.”

Sakura shook her head. “Me either.”

“I'm not even straight,” Naruto lamented. “Why does he think I'm straight?”

“You never told him you weren't,” Sakura replied, swiping her thumb across Naruto’s hand, enjoying the bittersweet knowledge that the only reason she was allowed to do it was because she would never be seen as anything but a friend by him. 

_ Be still, my heart,  _ she thought dramatically. _ Seriously, quit, jeez. _

“I made it obvious enough.”

“Naruto, when you told me you were bi I spat soup all over you in surprise,” Sakura replied, deadpan. “In this one area, you have somehow miraculously achieved subtlety.”

“He never told even  _ you _ that he wasn't straight, did he?” Naruto sighed, stating more than asking. 

“No, he didn't.” Which was very concerning to say the least.

Since middle school, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had been inseparable. Sure, the beginning of their friendship was rocky (they never  _ ever _ talked about that one biology project in seventh grade that brought the three of them together) but they became more each other than themselves as time rolled on. The three of them knew everything about one another, right down to the way they took their coffee. (Sakura and Naruto liked theirs black, while Sasuke, ironically enough, took his with enough sugar and cream to kill an entire herd of buffalo.) Given that, it was strange that something that was such a huge part of Sasuke as sexuality wouldn't be shared with them the same as everything else. Did he not trust them? Were they supposed to have already known? What kind of best friends were they to not know something so vital, so elemental to Sasuke’s nature?

No matter which of those were true, it still hurt that they hadn't known. 

Before Sakura and Naruto had any more time for conversation, Sasuke came out of the office, his expression unreadable. 

“Come on guys, econ class awaits us.”

Neither of them asked any questions, but followed Sasuke out like ducklings that had imprinted on him. If there was one thing both Sakura and Naruto knew for certain, it was never to doubt the credibility, influence, or superiority of someone with the family name Uchiha. 

As usual, Sakura fell behind her boys, where she had a perfect view of their muscled legs and backsides as they walked on ahead of her. 

Today might actually be a good day after all, despite the rough start.

  
  


***

  
  


Naruto wasn't a naturally anxious person, but anxiety had a death grip on his stomach and was using it to play baseball with his pulse. 

_ Oh God,  _ Naruto thought, suppressing a groan.  _ Sasuke knows, he  _ has  _ to know. No one with a gaydar could even purposefully not notice how gay I am for him.  _

Naruto was so screwed.

If Sasuke knew-- and he inevitably did-- then he probably thought not only that every single no homo Naruto had ever said was a lie, but also that Naruto was a total dick for being so...gay at him. Of course, it would be different being gay at straight Sasuke, but being gay at gay Sasuke could be not only damaging to their friendship but also extremely embarrassing. 

And yet Sasuke had acted no differently.

Granted, Sasuke being Sasuke, he probably also knew about Naruto’s hopeless case of the hots for Sakura as well, as if it could get any worse. Sasuke probably thought (and rightly so) that Naruto was a freak for being absolutely head-over-heels for two people at the same time, but Naruto, honest to Pythagoras, couldn't help it. 

Doomed. Naruto was doomed and it was only second block.

“Hey, snap out of it. You're supposed to be filling out this paperwork,” Sasuke nudged him, sliding over the freshly-printed physics syllabus. 

When Naruto took the paper, their hands brushed, and Sasuke remained unfazed.

For one desperate, awful moment, Naruto almost wished he'd taken anatomy with Sakura instead. 

  
  


***

  
  


There was really and honestly no valid reason for Sasuke to hate lunch as much as he did, but that damn sure wasn't stopping him from being antisocial and miserable.

Maybe it was because lunch was the only part of the day that he was separated from both Naruto and Sakura that made it so awful. (Every year since his freshman year, the three of them had the unfortunate luck of being in different lunches.) Or maybe it was because crowds of stupid people in general pissed him off. Maybe it was both. Whatever the case, this new, wild herd of freshmen made it even worse-- because no matter how much it annoyed him, Sasuke just couldn't stop himself from eavesdropping on other people's conversations.

“Dude, can you believe that little kid kicked what's-his-dick’s ass?”

“Well, I heard he was a really buff senior. A really buff, really gay senior.”

“Yeah, I heard his boyfriend got involved too.”

Sasuke wanted to scream, but at the same time, his mind had a reply of it's own.

_ Oh man, I just  _ wish _ he was my boyfriend.  _

“Nah, man, I saw that fight. Who was that hot, pink-haired chick that was with them? She’s one hot piece of ass, even if she does have a fivehead.”

Sasuke clenched his fist. He didn't like anyone talking about Sakura like that. She was too good for them, too good for him…too good for anyone, really. She had such an air of love, of purity-- and, admittedly, badassery-- that made her something else altogether. 

“Do you think she's the blond one's girlfriend?”

Oh. That was a new thought for Sasuke.

_ That would be really hot, actually… _

Sasuke stopped himself 

_ Don't be a perv. _

Too late. Sasuke was already secretly perving on both of his best friends separately anyway-- how much worse could it possibly be to perv on the idea of them together?

“Are you kidding? After the way she watched the other guy too? Nah, bro, she's fucking both of them or I'm your granny.”

“But the other dude said he was gay!”

“Don't be homophonic, Connor, it could be an umbrella term.”

“Uhm, I think the term is homophobic.”

Sasuke resisted the urge to bang his head on the table.  _ Freshmen. _

  
  


***

  
  


Every single day of Kakashi’s life, he wondered at least once why the fuck it was always he that ended up with the worst knuckleheads in the entire school.

(Sure, he was the drama instructor, but that didn't explain why the hell his life purpose was apparently being trolled by three particular students.)

“Naruto, I'm telling you, that's a bad idea.”

“No way, this is totally fool proo-- oofph.”

Kakashi didn't even look up from his script to check on those idiots before moving on. 

“Naruto, go back to the part where Hinata murders Neji again. I want you to be more horrified, and, Hinata-- keep doing whatever you're doing, it's creepy as hell and I love it.”

(Really, since when could someone that quiet laugh so maniacally? That girl was just full of surprises.)

All of a sudden, a shrill screech from backstage rang out and, to the surprise of no one, Sasuke leapt from where he was in the sound booth to the ground at the same time that Naruto bolted offstage to respond to Sakura’s scream.

_ God, they're like well-trained guard dogs. _

“What is it? Are you okay?” 

That was the most Kakashi heard Sasuke speak that entire day. Entitled emo twerp if he ever met one-- that Uchiha kid brooded almost worse than his brother.

“Of course she's fine, it was just a beetle,” Ino grumbled. “Shino took care of it. Wouldn’t let us kill it.”

“It never hurt any of you, and you all wanted to kill it. Heartless assholes.”

“What a bunch of losers,” Shikamaru laughed, laying back on the stage. “Hey Kakashi, do you want to go get fucked up later?”

“I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that,” Kakashi sighed. 

“I'm hungry,” Choji complained. 

“What time does practice end again?” Neji asked longsufferingly, echoing Kakashi’s thoughts. 

“5:30. Let's settle down and actually finish the run-through for once, please.”

After surviving several, “Better projection, Naruto,”s followed invariably by “Shut your whore mouth, Sasuke,”s, Kakashi called it quits at 5:00, figuring that the rest of the drama club had just about enough of the sexual tension between Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura for an entire lifetime. He knew it was “unethical” and “inappropriate,” but one of these days Kakashi was just going to snap and beg them to lay one another and put everyone else out of their misery. 

“Ow, quit it!” Naruto shrieked. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You deserved it.”

Sakura didn’t even look up from fixing her hair. “Boys, behave.” 

Maybe Kakashi had read one too many romance novels, but he felt he understood the three of them, understood why they were they way they were. Sure, their relationship was unique and maybe even a little confusing to someone who wasn't familiar with their dynamic, but something about the three of them together made undeniable sense. They each had something that completed the other two, balancing each other, and if there was one thing that Kakashi was sure of, it was this:

Naruto would die for both Sasuke and Sakura, happy to have loved and been loved; Sasuke would kill for Naruto and Sakura without question, because they were his and he meant that no one he loved would ever be harmed again; and Sakura would be willing to die with her boys, because they were her heart and soul.

God, why the hell did Kakashi decide to become a teacher, again? 

  
  


***

  
  


Some dreams were undeniably weird as hell and creepy in a lot of ways, but dreams that were uncannily realistic scared Sakura the most. 

She woke in a cold sweat, not quite yet aware of where she was, or even who she was, and her pulse beat frantically in her ears.

_ It's just a dream, Sakura,  _ she told herself, running a hand through her hair. _ Just a silly little dream. Nothing to panic over. _

A glance at the alarm clock told her that it was 1:30 A.M., way too early to be calling anyone. 

Sometimes, she wished she lived with Naruto and Sasuke, who, being emancipated at seventeen, had been living together for almost a year. Sure, she'd miss her parents, but she couldn't talk to her parents about her nightmares, about her hopes and fears, about her anxiety over the future. With Sasuke and Naruto, she could talk about anything, at any time. With them, she was safe. 

She was so in love with them it hurt. 

Was it even right to love two people? Wasn't it just a little selfish? What right had she to two hearts instead of just one? 

With a heavy sigh, she picked up her phone, knowing she wouldn't be sleeping again tonight. 

  
  


***

  
  


When Naruto’s phone began to ring, he was almost relieved.

All night, he had tried to keep a respectful distance between Sasuke and himself, resisting the urge to fall into their usual spooning. Sharing a bed had never been a problem before, but now that Naruto  _ knew _ …it felt like he was violating his friend. Naruto had few enough friends  _ without _ crossing boundaries and being less than gentlemanly, thank you very much.

“Hey, Sakura. Shouldn't you be in bed?”

“Well, I am.”

Naruto couldn't help himself.

“That's hot.”

“ _ Shut up _ .”

“Oh, you want me to hang up? Alright then, let me just…” Naruto teased, playing at ending the call.

“Be serious, Naruto. Can I ask you a question?” Sakura asked, her voice small and tentative for once.

“I'm all ears.”

“Why do you think we only get one life?”

Naruto laughed. “That's easy. It's because one life is all you need to be happy.”

“Do you think life, love, and happiness are directly related? If so, then if one person doesn't find happiness and love, do they get a second chance?”

“You're asking the wrong person these questions.”

“I don't want to go back to sleep,” Sakura admitted, and Naruto could hear her hesitancy.

“Bad dream?”

“Yeah.”

Without any warning, Sasuke snatched the phone out of Naruto’s hands, putting it to his own ear.

“We'll be there in a few minutes. Unlock your window.”

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke questioningly, but Sasuke was already throwing together overnight bags. 

_ Well, I guess we know who the bossy bottom is in this whacked up relationship. _

  
  


***

  
  


The walk to Sakura’s house did little to calm Sasuke’s nerves. 

All night he'd felt the tension in Naruto’s body and the absence of his skin on Sasuke’s, and it had perturbed Sasuke to the point of restlessness. What was going on in that wild, overactive mind of Naruto’s? Something was surely amiss for such a drastic change to occur in him. 

“The stars are pretty tonight,” Naruto observed as they walked, his big blue eyes casting wonder to the heavens.

_ So are you _ , Sasuke wanted to reply, but he shrugged instead.

“If you keep ogling at the sky, it'll be daylight before we get to where we're going.”

Naruto only laughed, and Sasuke felt cheated that he wasn't in on whatever it was that was so funny.

As instructed, Sakura had left her window unlocked, and climbing in was almost effortless even in the dark, thanks to several similar trips. No greeting was necessary between them all-- Sasuke only held out his arms and embraced Sakura while Naruto put their bags in the corner. Without a single word, the three of them piled onto Sakura’s tiny bed, and, limbs laced together, fell fast asleep. 

(Sasuke dreamt of a love that could never leave him that night, and he woke with tears in his eyes.)

  
  


***

  
  


“Naruto, get up, you bum. My parents are  _ not  _ going to catch you here, even if I have to throw you out the window myself. They'll kill all three of us and feed us to Alexander.”

Alexander. Oh. That explained the weight on Naruto’s chest as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The orange tabby cat hopped off of his chest as he sat up, and slowly, Naruto’s eyes began adjusting to the light. 

“You should wear this today,” Sasuke recommended, turning to Sakura from her closet with a plain white T-shirt and some hybrid of denim overalls and a skater skirt. “It'll look good with your red vans.”

“Oh, you're right! Does it meet dress code though?” Sakura asked, worrying her bottom lip prettily. “I don't want to get in trouble on the second day as well as the first-- that's not the kind of reputation I want.”

“You’re a friend of someone named Uchiha,” Naruto laughed. “You should be used to the benefits by now.”

Sasuke shrugged. “He isn't wrong, you know.”

Naruto wished he could say the same, but the name Uzumaki carried a bad reputation-- Naruto’s bad reputation.

“I'll wear it then.”

And, not missing a beat, Sakura began to strip right there to put it on. 

(Sasuke could say all he wanted tot about being gay-- maybe he’d used it as an umbrella term, maybe he hadn’t-- but by the way he looked at Sakura, he had to he just a little bit straight. Naruto could tell they were appreciating the same things, at least.)

“Naruto.” Sasuke said as Sakura fought to put on her shoes. “Why are you wearing flamingo boxers in the first place and why are you just sitting there instead of putting clothes on?”

Naruto sniffed indignantly, folding his arms. “Because I'm fine as hell, that's why. I'll go to school stark naked if I want. You're not the boss of me.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Weirdo.”

As soon as both boys were dressed, they hopped out of Sakura’s bedroom window just in time to hear Sakura’s mom call her down for breakfast. 

(They had the decency to wait about three minutes before knocking on the door and joining Sakura and her family for their breakfast as planned.)

  
  


***

  
  


A week into senior year, Neji decided that he'd had about e-fucking-nough of watching Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura pine after one another. Now was the time for action, and he knew exactly what needed to be done. 

It was time to call a Meeting.

In the dead of the night-- that is to say, lunch-- they all met as planned. Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, and Shino all crowded together, united for one cause, speaking in hushed tones of their secret plans.

“Thank God someone else was tired of the amount of sexual tension between the three of them,” Ino groaned once Neji had finished explaining what their end goal would be. “So, what's our first move?”

“For once, I actually have no idea,” Neji sighed, momentarily disheartened.

“How about minding your own fucking business?” Shikamaru suggested, putting his arms behind his head. “If they want to be pining idiots, I say we let them. They'll sort their shit out soon or they'll move on. It's human nature. They've got to break at some point.”

Without warning or explanation, Ino smacked him across the back of the head so hard that Neji winced. 

“Shikamaru will behave now,” Ino huffed after their brief squabble. “Or else.”

Shikamaru blinked. “Kinky.”

Neji shook his head. Those two would be his next victims if they kept on.

“Does anyone have any suggestions?” Neji prompted, searching the faces of his comrades. 

Hinata, who had been characteristically silent, spoke up for once in her life.

“Actually, I think I may have an idea, if you don't mind me sharing.”

Neji shrugged.  _ How much can it hurt? _ “The floor is yours, cousin dear.”

  
  


***

  
  


“Party?” Sasuke asked, cocking a brow. “At Kakashi’s?”

Shikamaru knew that everything hinged on this moment. All these weeks working on a perfect date and time to get Kakashi away from his gigantic house that he lived in alone, planning how to smuggle in weed, alcohol, and all the necessary things to have the time of their lives would be wasted if he fucked this up. Hinata and Ino had been able to convince both Naruto and Sakura respectively to go-- Sasuke was the only one left. Sasuke, who was practically a walking polygraph test. 

_ No pressure, just execute. _

“Yeah. It was Hinata’s idea so you know nothing weird is going to happen,” Shikamaru said, looking Sasuke directly in the eyes. “Naruto and Sakura already said they were going, so you might as well.”

A second passed. Then five. 

“Sure, fine.”

Shikamaru smirked. 

_ Ino will totally let me smash now,  _ he thought, not bothering to smother his rakish grin.

  
  


***

  
  


As a general rule, Sasuke disliked parties, but he especially disliked parties where Sakura and Naruto were having fun without him. 

It wasn't that he was jealous-- totally not jealous, he wasn't that shallow-- but watching them have fun and dance would have been enjoyable if they weren't…without him. Sure, he was right there watching them, but parties weren't his scene and it just felt wrong.

“Hey, Sakura.”

It was Neji that approached Sakura, drink in hand. Sasuke frowned in suspicion. 

“Hi, Nej,” Sakura smiled at him, her eyes shimmering in the light. “Are you having fun?”

“Absolutely. I wanted to tell you that you look beautiful tonight,” he complimented her with just the hint of a smirk. “As always.”

Sakura blushed as Sasuke balled his fists. 

“Thank you! You're looking rather sharp yourself.”

“I try to clean up every once in awhile.”

Sasuke looked away. 

_ Now is not the time, _ Sasuke thought, restraining himself. _ She's having fun, he's having fun-- you don't have the right to tell them they can't do what they enjoy. _

Unfortunately, his eyes landed directly on Naruto, who was in a grind line with Hinata and Shikamaru.

_ Breathe, Sasuke _ .

“Hey there, Sasuke--”

“No.”

Ino looked so distraught that Sasuke almost felt bad for a second, but the feeling was gone as soon as it came, washed away by an overwhelming tide of envy as he watched Sakura laugh at something Neji said.

“I need something to drink,” Sasuke grumbled, pushing his way through the crowd of dancers and out of the door.

_ Get it under control before they notice and you fuck everything up,  _ he thought viciously to himself.  _ They're all you have. At the end of the day, if you have nothing, you will still have them. Don't ruin this. _

  
  


***

  
  


Sakura had never seen Sasuke drunk before, not in all the years she'd known him. 

(She'd never seen him cry before either.)

“Sasuke.” Sakura reached forward to grab his hand, which was resting on the table where he sat.

“Don’ touch me,” he hissed, jerking away as though she'd stung him. “You're happy. Leave me alone.”

_ What? _

Sakura frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Both of you, you're both happy. Go be happy and leave me alone.” Sasuke’s words slurred together as tears rolled down his cheeks. He turned to look at her, and those beautiful, reflective eyes of his were so full of pain it broke Sakura’s heart.“I wan’ you to be happy.”

“Hey Sakura, have you seen-- oh.” Naruto's stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what was going on. 

Sakura gave him her best  _ help me help him  _ look, and Naruto nodded in affirmation. 

“Sasuke, hey, how much have you had to drink, pal?” 

Sasuke shook his head. “’Nough.”

Naruto gave Sakura a meaningful glance and mouthed the words  _ too much _ .

“Do you want to go upstairs where we can talk?” Naruto asked Sasuke, looking to Sakura for assistance.

“Yeah, we can have a  _ lot  _ more fun upstairs,” Sakura added, hoping that was the right thing to say.

“A-alright,” Sasuke replied, swiping  at his nose. “Let's go- _ ooph. _ ”

As soon as Sasuke tried to stand, he almost fell over, saved from injury only by Naruto's ridiculous reflexes. 

“Okay, let's get you upstairs big boy.”

By the time they managed to get Sasuke to a bedroom that was not occupied by horny teenagers, Sakura had quite a bit of new mental scarring and Naruto was out of breath from lugging Sasuke around like a sack of potatoes. Luckily for them, the master bedroom was open and unoccupied, so, mentally apologizing to Kakashi, Sakura flopped down on the king-sized bed next to where Naruto had deposited a drunk and rambling Sasuke.

“I love you,” Sasuke said in Sakura’s general direction, reaching out to touch her hair. “I love Naruto too, but shh, that's a secret because I can't.”

“Can't what?” Sakura asked, sharing a panicked look with Naruto.

“Love both of you. Together. Can't. S’too greedy.”

Sakura’s heart caught in her throat as she looked to Naruto, who looked like he'd swallowed a frog. 

“Can I kiss you?” Sasuke asked rolling over to his side. “Both of you? Jus’ the once? Promise I won't ask again if you say yes. Or no.”

“Sasuke, you're drunk,” Naruto interjected. “You're not in the right state of mind for this sort of decision.”

“I ‘ones’ly do not need your criticism righ’ now.”

If the situation wasn't so serious, Sakura might have laughed. 

Could Sasuke’s feelings really mirror her own? If so, then by some miracle, could Naruto feel the same? 

“Maybe not, but what you do need is some water,” Naruto sighed. “We'll finish this discussion tomorrow when you wake up and only remember half of this.” Naruto turned to Sakura, brows knit in concern. “Watch after him until I get back, okay?”

“You got it,” Sakura replied, her stomach uneasy.

_ Sasuke, you may very well be the death of us _ .

  
  


***

  
  


“I know you're a girl and all, but are you sure you can't take a turn carrying him?” Naruto grunted at Sakura, who walked beside him, carrying nothing. 

“You know for a fact that I barely even have the upper body strength to straighten my hair,” she replied, rolling her eyes. 

“You're faking.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“D2?” Sasuke mumbled from behind Naruto's shoulder. 

Naruto wanted to scream. 

It wasn't fair that Sasuke got to do this to him. First he goes and gets wasted and confesses feelings that, if true, would fulfill Naruto's deepest wishes, then passes the fuck out right when it's time to clear out of Kakashi’s place, and  _ then  _ had the  _ audacity  _ to be fucking adorable as Naruto carried him? What kind of asshole just  _ does _ that? 

“Naruto?” Sakura asked, her voice small and soft like the breeze.

“Yeah?”

“We should probably talk about this situation before Sasuke sobers up.”

_ Fuck _ .

“Do we have to?” Naruto asked, trying to sound teasing but achieving something akin to discomfort. 

“I think so, yeah.”

Naruto groaned internally. “You first then, since I have to carry this assface.”

Sakura looked down. “You won't judge me for this, will you?”

“Never.”  _ Only if you don't judge me for what I'm going to say.  _

“I have been head over heels for the both of you since middle school.”

Naruto choked on his own breath. 

_ “What?” _

Sakura flushed red, glaring at Naruto like she meant to kill him. “You said you wouldn't judge!” she growled, rounding on him. “You don't get to lord this over me, you fucki-- mmm.”

Naruto yanked her to him for a kiss,letting her go only when he thought he was going to drop Sasuke. 

“I have wanted to bone both of you since that one stupid fucking bio proje--”

“We do  _ not  _ talk about that,” Sakura stopped him, but she was smiling far too widely to be anything but overjoyed.

Hell, Naruto himself couldn't stop grinning.

“Are you sure that's how you feel?” She asked, emerald eyes shining with hope.

“You better bet that delicious ass of yours I am,” Naruto laughed, feeling as though he could fly.

“Do you think he feels the way we do?” Sakura asked, jittering with excitement. “Oh, I really hope he does!”

“Me too, you have no idea how much I hope so,” Naruto gushed, readjusting Sasuke’s position on his shoulder. “I love you, but I love him too and without both of you…”

“It'd feel wrong,” Sakura finished knowingly.  

“So now I guess we wait,” Naruto sighed. 

“I hate waiting.”

“And you say  _ I'm  _ impatient,” Naruto laughed, trying to hide the million pterodactyls in his stomach. 

  
  


***

  
  


_ It sure was thoughtful of the kids to buy me a steak dinner, _ Kakashi thought as he pulled into his yard.  _ I wonder what prompted all that generosity. _

When he twisted the handle of his front door, the entire door fell off of its hinges.

_ Holy shit. _

  
  


***

  
  


“Hey, he's awake. Sakura, Sakura, come  _ on _ .”

Sasuke groaned, putting the heel of his hand against his aching forehead as he sat up. 

“Kindly do not  _ shout _ , Naruto.”

The blond folded his arms, raising a brow indignantly. “Hey, asshole, I'd be a little more nice to the guy who carried your pissed-drunk ass home last night from Kakashi’s. You, Sakura, and I need to talk.”

_ Oh shit. _

What had happened last night? Sasuke remembered absolutely nothing after his fit of-- fine, fine, alright, he'd admit it--  _ jealousy _ . He hoped he hasn't said anything stupid. Or worse, true. 

This was why he didn't like parties. 

“Morning, sleepy head,” Sakura greeted him, handing him a pill and a glass of water. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was hit by a school bus,” Sasuke admitted. “How much did I drink last night?”

“Choji said he was pissed because you cleared out all of the good stuff before he got to it, if that gives you any idea,” Sakura smiled softly, brushing a piece of silky-soft pink hair out of her face. 

“Did I do anything stupid?” Sasuke asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer. 

“Not stupid, no,” Sakura replied, blushing prettily.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, in search of the truth.

“You may have admitted feelings that we totally and completely and with all our hearts reciprocate but if you didn’t actually mean it that's cool and we still want to be your friends.”

“Wait,  _ what? _ ”

Sasuke’s mind was reeling. 

Oh Gotti, he'd fucked the fuck up holy shit, he'd told them and now they absolutely had to hate him but--

“Sakura has a huge lady boner for us and I have a huge bi boner for both of you. We were wondering if you had a huge boner for us too after you said that you did when you were drunk,” Naruto bluntly informed him, shrugging casually as if talking about the weather. 

“You don't have to answer now,” Sakura added gently. “Take all the time you need.”

Naruto folded his arms. “Oh no, to hell with that, you're giving me my answer straight up. My back is sore from lugging you back and forth.”

“Naruto!” Sakura exclaimed, smacking him in the back of the head. “He's hungover as hell, he needs a minute! And even if he wasn't, emotions are sensitive and fluid, you can't just  _ demand _ an answer.”

“You two…are in love with me,” Sasuke enunciated, trying out the phrase in his head. 

“More than anything,” Naruto confirmed as Sakura nodded in agreement.

Sasuke pinched himself. 

_ Holy shit, this is all real. _

“I didn't think it was possible,” Sasuke whispered in awe. “I thought…Isn't loving two people, like, wrong?”

“If it is, we don't really care,” Naruto chuckled. “We can't help who we love, and the way I see it, if there's enough love to go around between the three of us, how can it be wrong?”

Sasuke’s heart thumped, and his stomach flipped.  _ They love me, _ he marveled.  _ This isn't a dream, they love me, and _ \--

That's as far as he got to think before he grabbed the cleverly placed trashcan beside the bed and vomited up the contents of his stomach. 

  
  


***

  
  


“Ouch, Jesus, that was my-- y- _ owch!”  _ Kiba yelped, fiddling with the controls on the camera he'd hooked to Akamaru’s collar.

“Shut up or they'll see us for sure!”

“You guys are stupid.”

Neji, Shino, Choji, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru were all crouched in the same hedge, each trying to get a glimpse of the trio who were on their first date today. 

“Can you believe this actually worked?” Ino whispered excitedly, turning to Shikamaru with wonder in her eyes. “Even if Sakura’s a trashcan, the three of them are adorable together.”

Shikamaru smiled slightly. “Yeah, they are.”

_ Not as cute as you and I,  _ he thought devilishly.  _ But still pretty cute. _

“I'm hungry,” Choji complained, watching a waiter carry a plate of delicious-looking food. 

“And my knees hurt,” Shino added, shifting positions. 

“Don't look at me,” Shikamaru shrugged. “This was Neji’s idea.”

“Shut up, I'm watching,” was Neji’s only reply as he adjusted his binoculars. 

If Shikamaru could just shift a  _ little.closer _ to Ino, maybe he could--

“AHHHHHHHHH!”

Everyone hiding in the hedge scrambled out as Ino screamed, and Shikamaru swore loudly and vehemently until he remembered where he was at. 

“Ino, what the hell?” Neji demanded, nursing the scrapes on his arms.

“...there was a bug,” she admitted sheepishly. 

Shikamaru laughed so hard he choked. 

  
  


***

  
  


On the morning of their graduation, Sakura was so nervous she could puke.

“Sakura, stop pacing, you're making me sick,” Sasuke groaned, pulling on his socks.

“No, the fact that your brother might show up is making you sick,” Naruto replied testily from the bathroom, where he was shaving. “Sakura is just making you worry even more because you feed off of her nervous energy.”

“I don't want to talk about Itachi right now,” Sasuke ground out.

“You never want to talk about Itachi.”

“IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP I'LL CHOP YOU UP AND FEED YOU TO ALEXANDER.”

As soon as Sakura said that, she clamped her hand over her mouth in horror.

_ I'm turning into my mother,  _ she thought, horrified.

“Alex, buddy, would you eat me?” Naruto asked the orange tabby as he walked out of the bathroom. Alexander looked at him and meowed, and Naruto smiled proudly. “See, he wouldn't eat me because he likes me too much.”

“Or because you taste like shit,” Sasuke grumbled.

“That's not what you said last night,” Naruto quipped.

Sakura felt like crying.

“Guys, seriously, I'm really stressed right now,” Sakura interjected, her voice cracking. “I'm not ready for this. I don't think I can do it, I just…can't.”

Her words worked as an off-switch for their bickering, and the boys immediately softened. Together, they moved to her side and she was wrapped in a three-way embrace, where Sasuke kissed her hair and Naruto rubbed soothing circles on her back. 

“You are Valedictorian, babe, you have nothing to worry about,” Naruto grinned after a moment, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You have your whole life ahead of you.”

“Your speech is perfect, you look gorgeous, and you couldn't screw this up if you tried,” Sasuke chuckled. “And even if you do, the entire school loves you.  _ We  _ love you. Everyone is on your side.”

Sakura kissed Sasuke, then Naruto, then some odd combination of both at once, and she had never felt so blessed as she did when she was with her boys. When they were by her side, her cares, her anxieties, and everything else just disappeared. 

One thing led to another, and their kisses got more wild, more desperate, and Sakura knew what she wanted to do. 

“I want to try what we talked about,” Sakura breathed, pulling away from Naruto and Sasuke. “B-both of you.”

Sasuke and Naruto turned to one another, pupils blown wide and desperate like starving men at a buffet. 

“Are you sure?” Sasuke asked, ever concerned with her comfort. 

“I'm sure,” Sakura nodded. “I just need to-to go get ready. Y’know.” she raised her brows, hinting.

“Do…do you need any- uh- any help?” Naruto asked, flushing bright red.

“No, I'll just, uh, go.”

Sakura could hear her pulse in her ears as she shut and locked the bathroom door. 

_ You can do this _ , she told herself.  _ If you can survive high school, you do anything.  _

  
  


***

  
  


Naruto couldn't sit still.

They'd never tried this before, not with Sakura between them, and there were a thousand new things to worry about. What if they got carried away and accidentally hurt her? Who was going to put it where? Did it matter? What if she hated it?

“Stop worrying,” Sasuke said, his lips gracefully upturned. “She wants to do this, but she's as scared as we are. We have to be calm for her.”

Naruto exhaled shakily, stilling his jittery fingers. “Yeah, yeah, you're right. Calm. I can do calm.”

Sasuke laughed and kissed him softly on the mouth. “I love you.”

“Not as much as I love you.”

Sasuke quirked a brow, eyeing Naruto like a cat would a mouse. “Do you really want to test that?”

“No fucking before I'm ready!” Sakura ordered from the bathroom.

Naruto and Sasuke laughed so hard they fell off of the bed.

  
  


***

  
  


“Oh  _ fuck _ that's good.”

Before his relationship with Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke was never very interested in sex.

He was very quickly becoming addicted to it.

“Please, oh my God, fuck me harder,” Sakura moaned into Sasuke’s ear as he pistoned his hips.

“That's so  _ hot, _ ” Naruto's half-chuckled half-groaned, his hands roaming from Sasuke’s nipples to his ass and back as he thrust into Sakura’s ass. “And they used to tell me I'd never get laid. Here I am fucking the two hottest specimens at Konoha High.”

“You're so--  _ ohh _ \-- mouthy,” Sakura sighed as Sasuke rolled one of her soft, pink nipples in his mouth. 

“I love it,” Sasuke smirked, releasing Sakura’s nipple to reach over and kiss Naruto. 

“Oh--oh  _ fuck, keep going, _ ” Sakura almost screamed, digging her nails into Sasuke’s back.

“As if I could stop,” he growled, taking one of Sakura’s ears in his mouth.

  


When they were all spent and exhausted, there was very little time for worrying before they had to be preparing for their graduation ceremony. 

Sasuke had never felt more settled, more domestic in his entire life.

  
  


***

  
  


“Itachi.”

Kakashi leaned against the wall of the auditorium, eyes focused on the eldest Uchiha brother. 

“Kakashi.” Itachi watched him with a lizard's laziness, almost as though he felt superior to his old teacher. 

Hah. As if.

“If you're here for Sasuke, you can leave.”

Itachi rolled his eyes. “My business is my own, old man. He's family after all-- why would I miss my little brother’s graduation? As it turns out, I actually have other business here as well, which was very convenient.”

“Sasuke has his own family now,” Kakashi replied, keeping his expression neutral. “And, I'm afraid, a restraining order on you.”

“He can't,” Itachi stated confidently. “He isn't legal to yet.”

Kakashi fought a smirk.  _ You aren't as bright as you think you are, Uchiha. _

“He turned eighteen last month. I have the paperwork to prove it, if you want to see it. And, since I figured you might show your face here, I called some of my friends in the KPD.”

Those friends revealed themselves, walking around to face Itachi and his punk friends. 

“I don't want any trouble,” Itachi began slowly, glaring at Kakashi. “Call off the dogs.”

“Then leave,” Kakashi ordered, eyes as hard as the steel they shared their color with. “Give Sasuke this one night to be free of you. After he graduates, he can handle his own problems, but for now, he's under our protection.”

Itachi looked around, calculated his odds, then took a step back. 

“Fine.”

Kakashi knew what that meant.  _ This isn't finished _ , he read in Itachi’s eyes.  _ I will be back. _

Kakashi didn't doubt that, but today was not the day. 

“Beat it.”

When Itachi left, Kakashi turned and addressed his policemen. 

“Good work, drama club. My home is yours for the night.”

Neji grinned wickedly, and Shikamaru shot him with the Nerf gun at his hip. 

_ The things I do for my students,  _ Kakashi thought, lamenting the inevitable chaos and destruction that would befall his poor, longsuffering house at the hands of evil, newly-graduated teenagers. 

  
  


***

  
  


At the end of the graduation ceremony, Iruka felt his heart swell with pride as he watched all the graduates cry and cling to one another. This class in particular had stolen his heart-- as a teacher, he had never been more proud. They had overcome so much, and persevered with a determination that people twice their age had yet to achieve…if anyone had an excuse to give up, these kids had several, over and over, but they never once even entertained the thought of it. 

Kakashi tried to hide the fact that he was crying, but Iruka knew better than to fall for that. 

_ Farewell, you bunch of punks, _ Iruka thought, bittersweet love for his students pulling at his heart.  _ You're gonna go far, kids. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me, that's my job.


End file.
